Bacchus Groh
Summary Bacchus Groh is an S-Class Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Renowned for his incredible alcohol tolerance (to the point that he even drank Cana Alberona under the table), he participates in the Grand Magic Games and faces off against Elfman Strauss despite the King of Fiore's request that Bacchus fight Erza Scarlet. Although Bacchus initially had the upper hand, Elfman's perseverance and quick thinking ultimately won him the battle. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Bacchus Groh Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 21 | 28 | 29 Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Erza Scarlet) | City level (Easily overpowered Elfman who was using Beast Soul: Lizardman) | At least City level (Should be stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep pace with Erza) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Elfman's Takeover: Weretiger) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class (Traded blows with Erza) | City Class | At least City Class Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Erza) | City level | At least City level Stamina: Very High (Battled Elfman for an extended period of time despite the injuries he was gaining from each hit. Presumably battled Erza for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A gourd with alcohol Intelligence: Despite his constant drunkenness and nonchalant demeanor, Bacchus is an S-Class Mage, thus making him liable to take missions that can be instantly fatal with a single mistake. His prowess in hand-to-hand combat is noted to make him a rival of the infamous Erza Scarlet, with all of their previous encounters ending in draws. However, he is sometimes shown to be wild and reckless, attacking Elfman's Lizardman form despite knowing what it will do to his hands instead of using attacks like Under Moonlight to circumvent it. Weaknesses: Bacchus is sometimes wild and reckless, meeting Elfman's Lizardman form head-on despite having attacks to circumvent its thorny skin. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chop-Hanging Palm: Bacchus' favored martial art, which he uses in conjunction with Palm Magic to deal heavy damage through swift, accurate strikes to critical parts of the body. He supplements this ability by drinking alcohol in the midst of a fight, calling it the Drunk Chop-Hanging Palm, which makes his attacks sway due to his drunkenness and subsequently more powerful and unpredictable. This style appears to be flexible, allowing Bacchus to easily incapacitate both Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine while getting off the floor and facing away from them and can send opponents flying with a simple touch. ** Under Moonlight: Bacchus slams the ground in front of his target, knocking them into the air even if he hasn't actually touched them. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Alcoholics Category:Tier 7